The Shape of Love to Come!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Shape of Love to Come! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Li Showron:' I should go outside right now. (Opens the door) Hey, guys... huh? *(Li looked outside to see everything is totally destroyed like the end of the world and dark clouds covered the entire sky and so as the sun) *'Li Showron:' What happened here? Hey! Sakura! Everyone! Is anybody here? *(Suddenly he hears a really loud roar coming from out of nowhere) *'Li Showron:' What was that? *(A mysterious silhouetted figure resembles of a dragon with three heads, two large wings, two legs and two tails appears in the smoke) *Li Showron: I don't know who you are, but you are going down. Element Fire! *(He fire his attack on King Ghidorah, but no effect.) *Li Showron: What?! Try stopping this! Element Water! *(King Ghidorah flap his wings and blow Li away) *Li Showron: He's too strong. I can't beat him. (He saw King Ghidorah unleashed his greatest attack) What?! *(King Ghidorah launches his gravity beams towards Li as he scream and then in reality Li wakes up) *'Li Showron:' It was just a dream. *(All Heroes appear) *Sakura Avalon: Li! *Meilin Rae: Li are you alright? *Ash Ketchum: Li what happened? *Meilin Rae: Did you have a nightmare? *Li Showron: (Wipes sweat off of his head with his right arm) Yeah, it was the most horrible nightmare. *Tigger: What did you see? *Li Showron: I saw a giant monster that kinda resembles a three-headed dragon with giant wings, two legs and two tails. It can breath gravity plasma beam out of it's mouths. It destroyed the entire Alola and I was the last one to be killed, and that's it. *Goku: A three-headed dragon with giant wings, two legs and two tails? *Emerl: Destroyed the entire Alola region? *Sakura Avalon: That's terrible! *Madison Taylor: Who would do that? *Ash Ketchum: That monster is in your nightmare you saw is exactly our enemy. *All Heroes: What?! *Davis Motomiya: You know it! *Pooh Bear: Yeah, and he's not friendly. *Emerl: So Ash and Pooh, who or what monster that Li saw in his nightmare and you faced before? *Ash Ketchum: The monster's name was "King Ghidorah." *(All heroes shocked) *Emerl: King Ghidorah? *Piccolo: Ash, you know this monster? *Ash Ketchum: Yeah, he's one of Godzilla's enemies and he's truly his arch enemy. *Krillin: Godzilla? *Takuya Kanbara: Who is Godzilla? *Piglet: He's our good friend. *Ash Ketchum: He faced King Ghidorah many times and he defeat MUTOS by himself. *Goku: Wow! Your friend is very powerful. *Ash Ketchum: Yeah! He is powerful and we called him The King of Monsters. *(All gasped) *Emerl: The King of Monsters! *(Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures theme song starts) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Shape of Love to Come! *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Sakura then looks at the sky in wonder and sees the image of Mothra) *'Madison Taylor:' Sakura. Something troubles you? *'Sakura Avalon:' It's nothing. *'Ash Ketchum:' Is it about... Mothra? *'Sakura Avalon:' Yeah. I kinda miss her. *Ash Ketchum: Don't worry Sakura you'll see her again, she'll bring her friends. *Kero: Ash's right Sakura. She'll come back to us, that's a promise. *Sakura Avalon: I hope your right Ash and Kero. *- *- *- *- *- *- *T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Hey Britney you got a box. *Patamon (Season 2): It's from Professor Sycamore. *Britney: Let's see inside the box (She open the box and it's a mega stone.) A mega stone for Lopunny. *Clover: Alright! *Alex: Awesome! *Sam: Now your Lopunny can able to mega evolve. *Britney: Lopunny come forth! *(Lopunny popout her PokeBall) *Britney: Lopunny look what came in the mail. *(Lopunny *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *(At night we see everyone are sleeping) *- *- *- *(The next day) *- *- *- *- *(Cut to Team Skull walking) *'Zipp:' Been a little quiet lately, don't you think, Tupp? *'Strut:' Yeah, it's like it's deserted. *'Tupp:' Quiet? No way. As long as Team Skull is around, quiet will never come to Alola. *'Strut:' ??? *- *'Ichy:' Relax Dil, there's no need to get all fed up. Your still mad over the girl's Blaziken kicked you right on your mouth and lost one of your tooth. *Dil: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(The villains appear) *Ichy: Surprise! *- *- *- *- *'Rapp:' It's a Ribombee! Does the cute Ribombee belong to you? *'Mina:' Oh, my, no. It doesn't belong to me. It's my partner. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Littlefoot:' Ducky! *(Ichy grabs Ducky) *'Petrie:' Me save you, Ducky! *'Ducky:' Petrie! *'Ichy:' Get away! Go on! Leave me alone! *(Petrie grabs Ducky's tail) *'Petrie:' Let go! *(Ichy fly faster *- *Gia: Ducky! *- *- *- *- *- *- *Petrie: Put my friend down. *(Dil blows steam out of her snout blowing Petrie away) *'Ichy:' You got her, Dil! *'Dil:' I did? Then she's mine! *(She threw the knocked out Ducky in the air and starts to falling down heading towards her mouth) *Ash Ketchum: Ducky get out of there. *Goku: Look out! *Ully Yamano: Ducky no! *Rika Nonaka: Ducky wake up she's gotta eat you. *'Izzy Izumi:' Get up, Ducky! *'Kari Kamiya:' Ducky! *Petrie: Ducky! *All Heroes: Ducky! *Spike: Duck.. duck.. DUCKY! *All Heroes: (gasped) *(Ducky wakes up and sees she was heading towards Dil's mouth, but then... Sakura's Pidgeot came and she landed on it's back and saved her) *'Ducky:' Thanks, Pidgeot! *(Pidgeot glad) *Li Showron: Lucario use Bone Rush on that belly dragger! *(Lucario use Bone Rush and hit Dil on head) *Dil: (hitting Lucario's Bone Rush attack four times) Ow! (4X) *Peridot: (Laughing) *(Pidgeot flies back to Sakura as Ducky jumps off and then hugs her) *'Sakura Avalon:' Ducky, are you okay? *'Ducky:' I'm fine. *Madison Taylor: Alright Skiploom use Energy Ball! *(Skiploom fire her attack and hit the Sierra.) *Sierra: Ouch! *(Skiploom fly charge at the villians and started to evolve.) *All Heroes: (gasped) *Jenna: What's happening? *Gumball: Her Skiploom is glowing. *Ash Ketchum: It looks like Skiploom began to evolve. *Bokomon: Yes,you're right Ash. *(Skiploom evolves into Jumpluff.) *Tigartron: By the Matrix! *Madison Taylor: Wow my Skiploom just evolved. *Ryo Sanada: Who's that Pokemon? *Ash Ketchum: It's a Jumpluff! *Bokomon: Rotom analyzes on her newly-evolved Pokemon. *Rotom Pokedex: Jumpluff the Cottonweed Pokemon. A Grass and Flying type and the evolved form of Skilpoom. If Jumpluff hits a patch of cold air while it's drifting on the wind, it will return to the ground to await a warm breeze. The winds carry its fluffy body across the sea and around the world. *Madison Taylor: Alright Jumpluff use Bullet Seed! *(Jumpluff fire her attack and hit the villians.) *Pearl: Her Jumpluff is strong. *(Jumpluff learn use to Acrobatics as her new moves.) *Garnet: She learn to use Acrobatics. *- *- *- *- *(Sakura looks at the villains with an angry glare) *'Sakura Avalon:' I'm not going to forgive you creeps for trying to eat my good dinosaur friend! Go, Tyranitar! *(Tyranitar pops out of the Dusk Ball and roars) *Ozzy & Strut: Tyranitar! (screaming) *'Sora Takenouchi:' Tyranitar? *'Kero:' The one Sakura caught back in the ice cave! *'Sakura Avalon:' I think it's time we teach those bad guys a very painful lesson for trying to hurt Mina and eat Ducky for lunch! (Touches her keystone) Mega evolve! *(Tyranitar mega evolves into Mega Tyranitar) *Team Skull: (Frightening) Mega Tyranitar! *'Meilin Rae:' I'll join in too, Sakura. You ready, Blaziken? *(Blaziken nods) *'Meilin Rae:' (Touches her keystone) Mega evolve! *(Blaziken mega evolves into Mega Blaziken) *Rinkus and Sierra: (Freightning) Mega Blaziken! *Alex: You ready Beedrill? *(Beedrill nods) *Alex: The bond between me and my Pokemon.(Touches her keystone) Surpass evolution Mega Evolve! *(Beedrill mega evolves into Mega Beedrill) *The Villains: (Scream) Mega Beedrill! *'Sakura Avalon:' Use Stone Edge! *(Mega Tyranitar fires Stone Edge on Garborder, Zubat, then Dil, Leonard, Rinkus and Sierra) *'Meilin Rae:' Blaze Kick! *(Mega Blaziken uses Blaze Kick kicking Ozzy) *Alex: Use X-Scissors! *(Mega Beedrill uses X-Scissors on Screech and Thud) *'Ichy:' Your next my little diet delights! (Laughs) *(Spike hits Ichy with his tail) *'Sakura Avalon:' Pidgeot attack that sharp beak as payback! *(Pidgeot was now flying towards the frightened Ichy) *'Ichy:' I give! I give! *(Pidgeot attacks Ichy) *Britney: Lopunny come on out! *(She popout her Pokeball) *Britney: You ready Lopunny? *(Lopunny nod) *Britney: (Touches her keystone) Lopunny mega evolve! *(Lopunny mega evolves into Mega Lopunny) *Ozzy&Strut: Mega Lopunny (screamed) *Britney: Lopunny use Focus Blast! *- *- *'Gloria:' Oh you want some of this? () You better run for your lives! *'Marty:' Somebody call the cop! *'Melman:' (Smack one of Leonard's pigs with his head) She's psychotic! *- *- *- *'Leonard the Pig King:' (Surrenders) No! Please! *'Dick Dastardly:' (In Klorgbane's voice) No! No more! *'Strut:' Okay, okay! We surrender! *Sakura Avalon: (angry) All right, Team Skull, you leave my friends and Mina alone! Or my Tyranitar and Pidgeot will finish you off for good. Now leave! *(The villians panic as they nod) *'Rapp:' There's more to Ribombee than just cuteness. *Ozzy: Retreat! *Team Skull: We'll remember this! *(The villains retreats) *'Ducky:' You did it, Sakura! (Hugs Sakura) You saved me and teach those bad guys a painful lesson! *Sakura Avalon: Thanks Ducky you should thank Spike who saved you. *'Ducky:' Really? But I thought I heard Spike talked. *'Littlefoot:' He did, Ducky. Spike talked. *'Ducky:' Oh, Spike, I am so happy! You talked it, yep, yep, yep. You did! *Ash Ketchum: (Pets Spike on the head) Way to go Spike! *Jaden Yuki: You are amazing Spike. *Ducky & Spike's Mother: Of course he did he's my boy. *Madison Taylor: And you amazing too Jumpluff. *(Jumpluff glad) *Mina: You did great teamwork Madison and Jumpluff *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to Rotom Pokedex shows Mina a drawing Poipole drew and the pictures of four titans) *Rotom Pokedex: This is what Poipole drew eariler. And these are the four pictures of four mysterious monsters. *Mina: *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Madison's Skiploom evolves into Jumpluff. Now she's got a Pokemon egg. *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: As the journey continues. *(Post-credit we see Team Rocket's helicopter flying in the cold area and then lands) *- *- *- *(The villains enters the secret base and they see a giant kaiju with three heads, two wings, legs and tails resembles of a dragon frozen in the ice) *'Matori:' There it is. *'Frieza:' What is that thing? *'Matori:' That's King Ghidorah. *'Cell:' You know this three-headed monster? *'Naga:' Yes, he's Godzilla's ultimate evil enemy. *Megatron: King Ghidorah is the fourth titan and he's more powerful than his rival opponent. If we unfreeze him. He will help us out to destroy the heroes and win our fight! *Giovanni: Soon King Ghidorah will be reawakening then the entire world will soon be ours for the glory of Team Rocket. *Megatron (2007): Yes! *Starscream: The heroes could not win this time we have in our sights. Without more great power the other villians will keep losing. *Omega Shenron: Not to worry Starscream we will get more great power that we promise you. *Lucemon: I agree with you Omega Shenron. *King Cold: I like that too Omega Shenron and then we will capture the Legenday Pokemon of the third members of Light Trio, Necrozma. *Emperor Bardious: You got a brilliant idea King Cold we will capture Necrozma for our ultimate prize. *Megatron: Then we will go to Alola region it's time to awakened the King Ghidorah no more losing, no mercy, it's time for our revenge. *Frieza: Yes, THEY'LL FEEL THE WRATH OF VILLIANS! *'Naga:' We would also need the D-Reaper to help us out. *Starscream: And what is the D-Reaper? *'Dynasmon:' The Digimon Tamers' enemies. *'Crusadermon:' They banish them back were where they came from. *Quintessa: And they want a human girl name Jeri Ketou back. I felt them. They'll have their revenge on the Digimon Tamers. *Naga: I'll used my Dark Core power and your magic power to free them. Are you ready Quintessa? *Quintessa: Yes, Naga. (Quintessa activate her powers and Naga activate the Dark core power) Watch we open the portal gate free the D-Reaper and their world falls, the world of crisis reborn. *(Quintessa and Naga uses their powers fused together into one as the dark portal opens) *Naga: D-Reaper we command you to rise and be free from the your prison! *(The D-Reaper slowly rises out of the portal.) *Mother D-Reaper: Yes! We are finally free! *Matori: So that's the D-Reaper? *Quintessa: Correct, Matori. *Mother D-Reaper: We have return to recapture Jeri and get revenge on those humans and their Digimon for defeating us back then! *Naga: Yes! *Mother D-Reaper: Who are you two? *Naga: I am Naga and this is Quintessa. We manage to free you. If you care to join us? *Mother D-Reaper: Since you manage to free us, then I'll accept it. I will help you to rule this world and help me get revenge on those lousy Digimon Tamers and help me recapture Jeri Ketou. *Cell: Okay then. *Vilgax: As you wish. *Mother D-Reaper: Can you please do me a big favor first? *Quintessa: What is it? *Mother D-Reaper: Resurrect our spy the ADR-01: Jeri Type. *Naga: Very well then. Let's use our powers to resurrect your spy! *(Naga and the D-Reaper uses the dark core to resurrect the ADR-01: Jeri Type back to life) *'ADR-01: Jeri Type:' Yes! Yes! I am alive again! *Quintessa: ADR-01: Jeri Type I have a favor for you too. *ADR-01: Jeri Type: Yes, Quintessa what can I do for you. *Quintessa: I want you to bring back Philmac from Cyber Jail. *ADR-01: Jeri Type: It shall be done my lady. *Vilgax: But first you shall melt the ice and awaken the three-headed monster named King Ghidorah. *'ADR-01: Jeri Type:' As you wish. (Screeches) *(The D-Reaper brings out red wires and starts slowly but surely melting the ice. King Ghidorah's middle head open his eyes and then growls in awakening as the episode ends)